


i plead the fifth

by rhymeswithpicard



Series: Princess Pilot Senator Spy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Theft, loose use of the term borrowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpicard/pseuds/rhymeswithpicard
Summary: the solo family has a very lose definition of the term "borrowed".





	i plead the fifth

_I._

Leia was in complete disbelief, Han had stolen her blaster and he had denied that it was even stolen in the first place.

"I'm tellin' you Princess, I borrowed it temporarily." He had told her once she cornered him.

Leia started at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape.

"There are so many thing wrong with everything that you just said." She deadpanned.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with anything I just said sweetheart." Han countered.

"First of all, you borrow something temporarily every time you borrow something. Borrowing implies that it will be returned. Second of all, you need someone's permission to borrow their property."

Han rolled his eyes.

"I returned it, therefore it was borrowed without you knowing. Did you really miss it that much?" Han asked.

Leia gaped in a manner that made her look similar to a fish struggling for air. "Yes, I missed it very much! I could have died with out it!" She yelled.

"Well you didn't so all's well that ends well."

_II._

"You stole a Republic-owned Freighter and took it on a joy-ride to Hoth where you left your brother for two days while you went to Tattoine. Why?" Leia asked her daughter Breha.

"Borrowed." Breha said quickly.

"What?" Leia asked.

"I borrowed the Freighter, it was returned so I didn't steal it." Breha said matter-of-factly.

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Breha, you are exactly like your father."


End file.
